1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the delivery of multiple independent warheads or other vehicles originating from a single initial delivery system to selected targets wherein a system is provided to eliminate previously utilized targets within each sub-missile system so as to avoid duplicate delivery of sub-missiles to the same target.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many multiple unit projectiles or sub-missiles have been proposed in the past for destroying targets on the ground and in the air. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,804,823 to Jablansky discloses a multiple unit projectile which is fired as a single unit, separates in flight into various components, and eventually strikes targets after a suitable time delay. In addition, U.S. Pat. No. 2,870,710 to Miedel also provides for multiple sub-projectiles which strike targets in a manner similar to that of a salvo of projectiles fired simultaneously.
As an improvement to the above systems, U.S. Pat. No. 3,318,241 to Gould discloses a projectile which disperses miniature rockets over a relatively large area, each of which is propelled by its own charge, resulting in a larger attack area. U.S. Pat. No. 3,727,861 to Swann further improves such a system by the provision of an infrared search and detection system and a lock-on guidance system which, after target determination, releases a restraining parachute and propels the sub-missile toward the selected target. This type of independently guided sub-missile is also shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,124,072 to Herrmann which discloses an anti-tank missile system which expels a quick succession of sub-missiles, each of which independently homes in on a target. None of these systems, however, provide for discrimination between targets which have previously been selected or utilized by another sub-missile from the same carrier, or a sub-missile from a previously fired missile.